


Wayamaya

by jimmason



Category: The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017)
Genre: Beaches, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Recreational Drug Use, Stargazing, jims kinda a trainwreck LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmason/pseuds/jimmason
Summary: Jim's downward spiral leads to him needing a fresh start.
Relationships: Jim Mason & reader, Jim Mason & you, Jim Mason/Original Female Character(s), Jim Mason/Reader, Jim Mason/You, jim mason & fem!reader, jim mason & female reader, jim mason/fem!reader, jim mason/female reader





	Wayamaya

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i wrote this and there's absolutely no direction to this at all so yea! also this is 1000% named after that one lana del rey song LOL

Tears burned down his face, breaking down only in front of your sights in fear that another public episode would lead Sandy into wanting to have him committed. Nowadays, the boy seemed to mask his sadness with drugs, anything the bay boys could get him to snort, smoke, or ingest through an immature dare; Jim never turned down a challenge. He knew your detest about his heavy drug use, though you’d partake in smoking a joint with him from time to time, solely for your own enjoyment of watching Jim's fingers delicately pinch around the hand rolled blunt and the blissful peace that swallowed his worries and traumas with the weed that numbed his nerves. Serenity entirely took over him when you were beside him in the water, whether it was surfing or only going into the water knee deep with your summer ensemble on, tranquility hit him harder than any questionable powder he snorted off of the toilet seat in the school bathroom.

Marijuana fumes exhaled through his nostrils, saltwater puddling in the sand beneath his board, wringing itself from the dampened chocolate waves with further assistance from the chilled sea wind breezing through the picturesque Palos Verdes night sky. The joint was nothing more than an insignificant nub, Jim's fingers scarred and calloused, thickened over skin and the lack of care made him barely acknowledge the burning sensation smoldering between the pads of his first two fingers, tossing the remaining centimeter of what basically was just rolling paper into the lukewarm sand. The skunky scent stained the night air and his breath; Pupils engulfing almost the entirety of his ocean blue irises, unwinding with the fast acting effects of the drug by tumbling over in your lap, droplets of seawater painting your bare legs. “Love yoouuu.” Your heart ached, witnessing your boyfriend’s inevitable downward spiral, and your only option was to be an observer in his troubles, not wanting to push him into yet another crisis or anger his meat headed friends in the process.

“I love you too, surfer boy.”

The bright eyed brunette often fled to your residence to spend the night at your home, even having a toothbrush in your bathroom and a personal drawer in your bureau filled with his favourite clothes, in your possession for times when he had to flee back to his mother’s home; A security blanket of some kind to your natural maternal drive Jim kick started within you, though it drove you mad at times. Evenings with Jim beside you in your own bed were strangely intimate beyond words; You two didn’t even have to speak to one another, simply just having your fingertips barely grazing another was enough to bring that fleeting sense of butterflies erupting in your lower stomach, like when you first set sights on him in your junior year of high school. Waking up next to him every morning was a sight to behold; The sunlight kissing the curves of his body exquisitely and highlighted his deep brown locks, in turn making them appear a warm-toned colour with the natural rays tickling against his waves. Even though his back was turned to you, he looked angelic yet so fragile; Accurate to Jim's whole being.

The further Jim got lost in the psychedelics, stimulants, narcotics, alcohol, and whatever else the Bay Boys could get the boy to do, the more you could see him putting up walls, turning into the former bubbly surfer boy you fell head over heels for into a drug dependent shell of what he once was. Fights with his family escalated, flakiness became inevitable, his mood swings were scary, and sobriety was out of the question. His withdrawals always lead him to sob in your lap, apologizing continuously, and clawing at your flesh unknowingly. You assumed it was always a coping mechanism to deal with withdrawal, but in Jim’s mind, it was to see if you were real; Surprised that you hadn’t left him yet in the midst of his addiction, hell even dumbfounded you existed at this point. His muscles ached, migraines shocking through his head, and shivering vigorously with each choked sob soaking your sweatpants. He promised you it would never happen again, but that turned into a vicious cycle of self sabotage on his end. 

“Jim, do you love being high more than you love me?” 

His bloodshot gaze bore up at you, slightly parted and trembling lips, swollen from the excess hours of crying, “No.. Hell no.. I’m going to quit this shit for you.” Jim's speech was slurred, basically incoherent mumbles to your ears.

He kept his promise, and a week later you were in a similar situation to the last, deja vu became a common factor in your relationship with him. Jim's forehead crashed into the steering wheel repeatedly, anger fueled tears streaming down his face; The consequences of quitting cold turkey were getting to him, his urges pushing him to a breaking point. He asked you to accompany him after his mom and he got into a scuffle, nothing out of the usual in the Masons household sadly. Parking at the beachfront with the prettiest view of the night sky perfectly lit up with dazzling stars and the added bonus of the sounds of waves hitting the edge of the sand. You grabbed his arm, pulling him to your body and slyly preventing him from cracking his head open on the wheel.

“How about we sit on the hood and watch the stars? I know you love the stars, babe.” Jim's cheeks were flushed, wet with hot, salty tears, nodding along to your offer. Leaving the car first to assist Jim out of the driver’s seat, holding his hand and leading him over to the front of his beaten up jeep, scooting up onto the hood and hoisting him up with you. He seemed spacey as he was silent next to you, quite literally staring into space. The reflection of the stars in his eyes made him appear even more ethereal than he already was, admiring how beautiful he was, even when he was full-on rage crying. “Penny for your thoughts?” Jim’s response was muffled. Not even looking at you. Did he feed into his addiction cravings? Was he breaking up with you? Endless possibilities swirled through your mind, not wanting an answer but deadly curious. “What?” He half-turned over on his side, taking your hand in his.

“I wanna leave this place, I can’t be here anymore.” 

Quirking a brow at his blunt and sudden statement, “Are you leaving me? Because I’d rath-” Swiftly cut off with the continuation of his declaration.

“Marry me? We can drive back to your place, get some clothes, and leave right now. I want to get away from all of this bullshit. You’re the only thing I care about.” The look in his eyes and expression deemed it serious, still wary of the rushed decision though.

“Jim, are you high?” Worry clouded your irises, stroking the back of his hand with your thumb.

“Sober for eight days. Now, do you want to leave all of this and take my last name, baby?” The boyish grin you always adored so much spread over his lips. God, how you missed that. You leaned into him, pressing a quick yet electrifying kiss to his lips and savouring the gentle affection.

“Why would I ever say no to you? Yes, absolutely yes!”


End file.
